Camping in the Woods
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: Chris gives the campers various chalenges for,ahem, awesome prizes. I'm not telling u the pairing. You have 2 read it :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have got obbsessed with this lately! And I so agree it should be DuncanxGwen!!!!!**

**Wish me luck in my exams and enjoy  
On with the show  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gwen yawned and stretched, she looked around her cabin at her remaining female contestants.  
Heather- ugh she was a bitch; Gwen couldn't stand her and just the look of her..  
Leshawna- Gwen had befriended her and liked hanging around her, she was up too and looked like she was obseving the rest of them. Then the rest of them; Bridgett was ok as was Izzy and Lindsay was, there wasn't a word for Lindsay. Then there were the boys, she got on with most of them pretty well. Chris opened their door, smily as ever. He had obviously had four cups of coffee.

"Morning ladies, it's time to get up, so get up. Now!" He darted out of the cabin before any of them could properly react. Izzy was the first out of bed and dressed, she stood up staright with her hands on her hips. Gwen sat up and Lashawna clamped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. Heather put on her shorts and t-shirt, she walked out with purpose with Lindsay who seemed perplexed by a strand of her hair. They all dressed in their usual clothes and headed over to the mess hall.

As the girls entered and the boys looked over at them. Trent had gone out the previous day and Chris had promised some time to not elimate anyone. Gwen sighed and sat down opposit Duncan. Leshawna sat next to her and DJ sat next to Duncan. DJ noticed Gwen seemed upset and looked at her sympatheticly.

"You miss Trent huh?" Gwen nodded and looked down at what was so generously called 'food'. Leshawna put a hand on her back.

"You'll get over it girl." Gwen sighed and pushed her food around, Duncan finally said something.

"I promise you'll get over it!" Gwen smiled slightly and went back to pushing her food around. She noticed Geoff trying to chat up Bridgett in the corner of her eye, but making a total fool of himself. Chris rushed in and smiled.

"Campers, I know we all have mixed feelings over the loss of Trent but we need to keep moving! Now today's challenge, a mission impossible style pair up! Now how many boys are left? Raise your hand!" The four boys' raised their hands. "And the girls!" Six girls' raised their hands. "Well great we have even numbers, now for the pairs. Leshawna you'll be with DJ!" They high fived each other. "Heather with Owen." She stood up,

"That grease ball, no I will not do it!" Chris put a pair of handcuff's on them.

"And now you will, Bridgett and Geoff, Izzy and Lindsay and Gwen and Duncan!"

**Confession thingy  
**Duncan: I don't mind being with Gwen, she's a nice girl and needs help. Also I think I can have a bit of fun today!"

"Ok campers meet me at the beach in ten, nine, eight...." They dashed out the room and ran over to the beach, Duncan caught up with Gwen.

"So we're partnered up are we not?"

"Yes Duncan, It's not the single most amazing thing in the world!"

"To me it is." He smirked and picked her up and ran. He flopped her over his shoulder and put his hand on her waist, she punched his back lightly.

"Duncan put me down!" He kept running as she kept screaming death threats at him. He didn't really care, he was hardcore. Gwen saw in the distance Owen pulling Heather along, her face was covered in mud and sand. She giggled them went back to hitting Duncan, when they reached the beach Duncan still didn't put her down. Leshawna came over to her.

"You Duncan's new play thing?" She nodded then jumped as she felt Duncan pick her up around the waist and put her down, when her feet touched the ground he pinned her arms to her waist.

"You can learn alot from Juvie." He said, Gwen trying to squirm free. They looked around they couldn't see Chris. They started to look for Chris, everyone except Gwen and Duncan. He was still keeping Gwen captive. Chris yelled something from above their heads and it looked like he was free falling from a plane. They stood in a circle around him as he landed, he stood up.

"Wow that was fun!" He stood up staright and looked at Gwen and Duncan. "Well you two are getting on well." Gwen tried squirming again but couldn't escape. Duncan finally let go and she punched him on the arm. Chris got on with what he was suppose to do. "Campers today you will be traveling through the woods to find food for the next two days. Then you will have to live in the woods for a day, then kayak across the river, come back to camp and retrive food from chef's fridge and take it back to a cabin with your name on it. Starting oh we're like 5 minutes in dudes. Go! Oh and guy's keep an eye on your Girl, you never know who or what will want them!" Geoff looked over at Bridgett and grabbed her protectivly. Duncan walked over to DJ.

"She so want's me!"

"You got that right!" DJ high fived Duncan and they walked off to their partner. Gwen was already trying to figure out where the food was and how they could make shelter. She gave up and turned around to see Duncan.

"Maybe we should just steal some food, or maybe get a map or something, Sunshine." Gwen sighed and pulled him into a head lock.

"Don't get too cocky or I will break your neck."

"Aww you'd never do that would you Sunshine?" Gwen sighed again and released him. He stood up and collected a map off Chris who smiled and winked at him.

"Hope you like you're new toy dude." He said as Duncan took the map.

**Confession thingy  
**Duncan: She SO wants me!

Leshawna: I'm almost certian Duncan is hitting on Gwen, she'd better be careful on what he does with her!

Owen: I like being paired with Heather, she doesn't say much and usually sleeps when we're moving!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok ppl that was chptr 1**

**Review plz thanx!**

**Gothic Vamp x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, is up now coz i have nothing 2 do! **

**On with the show!**

**_____________________________________________**

Duncan was trying to find out where the hell they were going, he had no such luck. He thrust the map in Gwen's face.

"Can you read this dumb thing?"

"Just beacause you don't understand it, doesn't mean it's dumb!" She said taking it off him, she looked it up and down. It was a piece of paper with 'HA HA FOOLED YOU!' written all over it. They should have just gone with Duncan's plan of stealing food. She screwed up the map and threw it over her shoulder. "We're here for a week and we don't have any idea where food or shelter is!" It started to rain. "Teriffic!" She said sarcsticly, she kept walking. Then suddenly she heard Duncan scream something.

"Look out!" He pushed her onto the floor and she was now caged under him. She looked up and noticed there were tranquilzers sticking out of a tree. How the hell had he seen those? She got back to the real world and blushed, noticing Duncan had amazing blue eyes; in Duncan's head he was having similar thoughts, Duncan got up first and helped Gwen up, she smiled.

"Thanks." She looked down at her outifit. It was all muddy and wet, she shiverred. She hated Chris even more now, Duncan had started work on a shelter and, Gwen had to admit it, was a good shelter. It was the usual sticks against a tree shelter but it was good. Gwen got some leaves and moss to cover the shelter and patched it up. Thunder and lightning went off and Gwen jumped. She was wet, cold and tired and worst of all. She was starting to like Duncan.

Geoff hadn't let go of Bridgett. He didn't want her to get stolen. He digged her but he just didn't know how to say it and whenever he did it sounded strange. The heard a noise and spun round.

"Alright Chris, not funny!" Bridgett said as she stepped back, she felt something around her ankle and suddenly she was holsted up. She looked to her left, Geoff was handing next to her. He smiled at her and waved and Bridgett rolled her eyes.

Gwen and Duncan had finally finished making thier shelter, the rolled in as the rain became stronger. Gwen shivered, Duncan wasn't as wet as her for some reason, must be something to do with what he was doing. He crossed his arms to keep in some heat, Gwen sneezed and sniffed.

"I'm catching a cold from this weather." She said sneezing again. Duncan couldn't stand seeing her like this. He took off his shirt and wrung it out and handed it to her.

"Put this on or you'll die."

"Won't you?" He shook his head.

"I'm too hard!" He said folding his arms into his chest, Gwen slipped it on and thanked him. She felt really sleepy and slowly drifted off, she then suddenly bolted. Duncan jumped too. She looked at her wrist. Twelve am. She looked up at Duncan and noticed he had his arms wrapped around her.

**Confession thingy.  
**Duncan: Ok, Courtney sorry if you're watching this but, I like Gwen and she so wants me!

Gwen blushed and sat up. Well tried, Duncan still had his arms wrapped around her. Pretending to still be asleep.

"Duncan I know you're not asleep!" She looked at herself, she was covered in mud as was Duncan, Duncan finally sat up. They couldn't see each other, Gwen lashed out at something which wasn't Duncan. "Duncan there's something else in the shelter." She said. He jumped backwards and reached for his pocket, he pulled out a torch from his pocket and pointed it in the direction of the thing Gwen felt. There was nothing there.

"Gwen relax, it was probably a rabbit or something." She nodded and ran a hand through her hair, Duncan rubbed his eyes, he was still a bright crimson from the awakening. Gwen took off his shirt and handed it back to him. "Thanks Gwen." He pulled it back on and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder and she put her hand on his. She looked at him.

"Oh i'm sorry, I know you like Cortney."

"Actually she said she'd send me a video message when she got home and I haven't heard anything." Gwen gave him a mock sympathy look and shivered. "Are you sure you don't want to keep hold of my shirt?" She nodded and sneezed. "Maybe we should start moving and get some food." He said standing up, Gwen nodded and stood up too. She fell over when she stood up. Duncan jumped into catch her.

"I've hurt my leg!" She said, "I can't walk." She was on the ground in a awkward position. Duncan picked her up held her in the bride of sacrifice postiton. Gwen clutched onto his collar and let herself flop on him.

"You wanna go back to camp?" She shook her head.

"We've gone this far, we can't give up now!"

"Good girl!" He walked off, the couldn't see anything. Duncan remembered he had his torch. "Gwen I'll need to put you on my back, Sunshine." He flung her on his back and she dug her fingernails in his back.

"Duncan that hurt."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I just needed to reach my torch." He pulled the torch out and shone light in the direction they were walking in. They came to a river.

"Now what?"

"There's a river in front of us."

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Duncan stood and looked at the obstical in front of them. He felt strands of Gwen's hair in his face and pushed them away.

"Why don't we look at your leg?" He asked and put her down on the ground, Gwen had a huge gash up her leg that Duncan winced at. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know. I must have caught it on a thorn or something." Gwen said watching the shape of Duncan in the darkness run over to the river, she flashed the torch at him. Then he splashed cold water over her leg. She winced. "Bloody hell Duncan that's cold!" She hissed. Duncan ignored her and kept pouring the water over her leg. She hit him, again he ignored her. Then another light surrounded them, Gwen covered her eyes. It was Chris and Chef.

"Duncan, hi! This is a hostage situation, don't worry it's all part of the game so hand over your girl. Now."

"Huh you gotta be joking Chris!" He picked Gwen up, she threw her arms around his neck. He dropped the flashlight and ran through the forset. _'Wow Duncan that was smart, run through the forest without a flashlight.' _He thought as he saw a shape that looked like a rock. He jumped over it just missing the top of the rock. Gwen clung onto his collar and closed her eyes. She kept shaking her head. Duncan had his hand touching her waist. He looked back, no Chris. He looked forward and tried to stop. But he tripped over a log and Gwen flew out of his arms. She screamed and hit the floor a few feet away. Duncan looked up, the light was back. Chris had Gwen in the back of the van tied up.

"Thanks dude. Now you have to save her. Good luck!" He drove away. Duncan sighed and supported his head.

**Confession thingy  
**Duncan: Chris I hate you!


End file.
